


Ebenezer Starscream

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: And He's Horny In Death, Awkward Ghost Sex, Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Ghost Starscream, Haunting, M/M, Post Season 3, Starscream Was Horny In Life, Sticky, attempted possession, implied virginity, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Optimus Prime strikes a deal with Starscream's Ghost over the cohabitational use of his frame.





	Ebenezer Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).

> I've said this once, I'll say it again: There is not enough Starscream's Ghost content in this fandom!

Optimus recalled a piece of fiction from his time spent on Earth; 'A Christmas Carol' -if he remembered it correctly- in which a selfish human was tormented into a change of heart by three ghosts. Ghosts weren't something a Cybertronian had much to worry about. Their 'souls' resided within their sparks, and death held a very different sort of afterlife for them than becoming a haunting, floating, moaning intangible mirror of who they had once been.

As someone who _had_ died, Optimus felt rather secure in his own beliefs about the afterlife.

So it was rather disconcerting for him when an translucent, floating version of Starscream appeared at the end of his recharging station one night, with the obvious intention of haunting him.

"Why do _you_ get a body?!" Starscream's howling screech was undeniable.

Optimus jolted upright at the squawk, realising with sharp sudden clarity that he _hadn't_ been dreaming and this _wasn't_ a corrupted memory file playing over the top of his visual feed and that _Starscream_, long _dead_ Starscream, or a wispy, see-through, glittering version of him at least, really _was_ here.

"This is not fair!" Starscream complained, stamping a pede, a rather comical move for a 'spirit' floating three metes above the ground. "_I_ have to drift around possessing the most hideous of frames just to walk around and _you_ come back intact?! Fully formed?! Not a scratch on you?!"

"You're dead." Was all Optimus could think to say. Though in his defence, he had just woken up.

"So are _you_!" Starscream thrust a ghostly finger at him. "Or you're _supposed_ to be! Seems 'dead' isn't as final as it once was. _Who_ gave you that body?! Refer me."

Optimus's processor was struggling to play catch up. "I can't- what?!"

"Wait, _no_!" Starscream snapped his digits, optics alight with a brilliant idea that couldn't possibly bode well for Optimus.

"I have a better idea." He confirmed Optimus's fears, his dark ghostly features twisting into a devious smirk. "Why commission my own frame, when I can have _yours_?"

Optimus thought he might have seen this organic feature film too. The Possession.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." He held his hands up to ward Starscream off. Not that it did much good. The seeker floated silently towards him, bottom half passing right through the frame of his berth, grey outline looming ever closer, heedless of Optimus's gentle protests.

"Don't be coy, Prime." Starscream purred, grabby hands at the ready. "I've always admired your figure."

Starscream's wispy form was intangible, and hauntingly chill when it passed over Optimus's splayed legs on the approach. The sensation was faint, but Optimus's circuits zinged with some sort of electrical current the seeker's residual energy field was giving off.

Optimus scrambled upright on the berth, drawing his legs up and away from his assailant. He flapped his hands like he was shooing away a pesky fly, or a bad smell, to get Starscream to back off. And though his blows failed to connect, Starscream pulled a displeased face, nose scrunching unhappily as he dodged flailing limbs anyway, perhaps out of pure habit.

"Prime! Stop it! There's room enough in there for both of us! Aren't Autobots supposed to share?!"

"There is most certainly not room for two!" Optimus snapped. His head was crowded enough without Starscream getting into it. "Get your own body!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Starscream howled, then dove at him.

For Optimus it was like being doused in freezing water. Starscream passed through his armour, disappearing from sight and leaving nothing but glittering specks in his wake. Optimus sat, plastered against the wall behind his berth, waiting for his own frame to revolt against him as Starscream inevitably took control.

But it didn't appear to be working so well.

He felt the odd twitch, and the faint sound of someone cursing a blue streak in the back of his processor, but no puppeteer pulling on his strings, no mad cackles bursting from his vocaliser.

After a tense, constipated minute, Starscream reappeared beside him, hissing through clenched teeth and shaking balled fists. "_Fine!_ I didn't want you gross frame anyway!" He claimed petulantly, wrapped his arms about himself.

"I guess I'll just take myself back to the junk yards, settle for reanimating one of the lifeless rusty husks..."

He trailed off, flashing Optimus a Look, faded optics big and miserable.

Optimus wondered if it was Starscream's intention to instil sympathy for himself using such awful imagery. If it had been, it'd certainly worked. He rubbed the back of his neck, the sensible part of his processor telling him he should let the Decepticon apparition float off so that when he woke tomorrow he could tell himself it had all been a dream, but...

"Is a body really that necessary?" He tried to lessen Starscream's disembodied misery. "Intangibility may not be practical, but surely it's preferable to residing in a..." He didn't want to finish.

"A corpse?" The floating Starscream span in a slow circle to face him, expression deadpan. "You'd be surprised, Prime."

Having never been in the position Starscream had somehow found himself in, Optimus wasn't sure how to answer.

"What?" Starscream cocked a hip, drifting closer. And he was still rather... pretty, even faded and translucent as he was. "You think because I can float about and talk that's enough to be content with? I want to _feel_, I want to fight, I want to taste fuel, I want to-" he tensed his hands into claws but cut himself off with an exasperated snort, quirking his lips, "-you know."

"Frag." Optimus hazarded a guess, brow disapprovingly cocked at Starscream's priorities.

"Don't give me that look. I've been dead a while." Starscream folded his arms. "And it's not like you don't do it."

Optimus didn't answer, because in this new body he- well-

Starscream was unfortunately good at reading people, something Optimus gleamed had been necessary when working so closely at Megatron's side for so many long years. The seeker's optics widened with devious glee, hands clasping together as he floated closer.

"Oh?" His voice deepened. "That's right. You haven't broken yourself in yet?"

"This is my frame," Optimus held up a hand to correct him, and ward him off. "The one I have always had, simply- repaired, improved..."

"Resealed." Starscream whispered gleefully, and floated horizontally towards him, walking his floating frame along the berth by his hands, until he was elegantly floating himself across Optimus's sheet clad lap. There was no weight to him, no heat, no smell, but ghostly hands settled on Optimus's chest, and the faint zing of sensation passed through his armour and tickled sensors, leaving the barest hint of touch.

"Lonely Prime?" Starscream whispered, mouth close to his cheek, breath breathless and cool.

Optimus lifted a hand to cup Starscream's hip, but it passed through. Disapointment surged and he turned his helm away, aching for the physicality he'd been starved of since his return.

"See." Starscream remained in his lap anyway. "Bodies are important. Fortunately for you, I don't necessarily need one to make _you_ feel good."

Optimus squinted, surprised at the offer. It felt rather one-sided. "That's not necessary-"

"Still the self-sacrificing Prime we all know and hate," Starscream laughed, a tinkling noise, less of a cackle now, smile open. His lips looked full and warm, even if they weren't really there to kiss.

Ghostly hands swept down his front, leaving tingling pinpricks of sensation across Optimus's armour, until they stopped just above the sheets pooled in Optimus's lap. Starscream frowned at the obstacle, optics brightening for a brief moment as he put everything into concentrating. He reached for the sheets, fingers flexing, and managed to focus enough to make his hand tangible, plucking the fabric up and drawing it aside.

Optimus leant back, head resting against the wall above the berth when the almost-touch fell to his codpiece. Barely-there fingers unlatched it and his hypersensitive, tragically neglected spike began to emerge, channels filling with energon and thickening it out, extending the firm appendage up towards the ceiling, and toward's Starscream's hungry face.

Starscream bent forwards and Optimus shuttered his optics, bracing himself for the warm tight heat of a wet mouth enveloping his shaft.

But Starscream cursed and the feeling never came, only ghostly tingles (that weren't at all _unpleasant_) washing over his spike. He onlined his optics and found Starscream frustratingly passing his hand through the erect spike, awkward and flustered.

"You need to concentrate." Optimus advised, spike twitching with building pressure. "Concentrate your energy into-"

"Are you telling me how to be a ghost!?" Starscream eyed him dangerously, face hovering over his spike.

Optimus wisely shut up, and in return Starscream did renew his focus, taking deep steadying breaths, tongue peaking out to wet the lips hovering teasingly above the tip of Optimus's spike -now seeping with transfluid. The tongue slipped out again and licked, and this time, finally, the drag of Starscream's tongue over the sensor rich head held sensation.

Optimus groaned.

"Huh, this is easier than I thought," Starscream muttered, but it took him three more attempts before he could do it again.

Optimus laid back with an arm thrown over his optics, Starscream's unintentional teasing too much for him. The tongue swirled around him, and it was softer and silkier than any protomesh tongue was capable of being. Optimus's thighs jumped when it pressed to the tip, licking over the weeping slit with vigour. Pre-fluid spread and trickled down Optimus's shaft, Starscream's tongue incapable of actually lapping it up.

Torturous minutes dragged on until Starscream buckled down and managed to summon the concentration to remain solid enough for full oral tangibility- tongue and lips and throat all providing friction when he took Optimus into his mouth.

Optimus onlined his optics and almost wished he hadn't, witnessing the bizzare yet arousing sight of his spike in Starscream's mouth, lips stretched and cheeks hollowed and the shaft still visible inside him. He watched Starscream take it in it's entirety, tongue rolling over the underside, the tip slipping into his intake. He didn't choke because he didn't need to breathe, and Optimus wished he could reach out and grab those glittering wings for handholds, but knew his hands would simply pass through.

Perhaps with practice Starscream would be tangible enough to frag properly. If the seeker would ever allow it.

Starscream bobbed his head, up and down, up and down. It was clumsy, it was awkward, Starscream swore a lot every time his judgment lapsed and Optimus's spike fell right through a cheek, but finally Starscream held himself together enough to suck hard and Optimus was overloading, entire frame arching off the berth, spike jetting fluid, not down Starscream's throat, but straight through him, ropes of it arcing in the air before splattering to the sheets crumpled at the foot of the berth.

He came down from his high as Starscream was sitting back upright, rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth out of pure habit.

"Thank you." Optimus breathed, wondering how he could possibly reciprocate.

"If you _really_ wanted to thank me," Starscream began slyly, as if reading his mind. "How about letting me take a ride in that frame of yours?"

Optimus frowned, thinking of the mischief the seeker could get up to. "I'm not entirely sure-"

"And I'd be happy to get rid of that pesky little seal for you while I'm at it." Starscream wriggled his eyebrows

Oh, well. That sounded like a pretty good deal.


End file.
